The Male Of Salem
by Th3MarzZz
Summary: Quinine Luca was never the one to stand out, wait...that's a lie he's always stood out. It was never his fault though; he just was different. No matter what he did or didn't do, people just didn't like him. But unlike anybody else Quinine is special. He's a descendant of John Willard; one of the only males known to be burned during the Salem witch trials.
1. Awakened

"I fucken hate this place, dammit! Why do I have to be surrounded by such stupid fucking people?" I screamed in the hallway, thinking only my best friend Nova heard me.

I realized that after I did, the whole hallway was looking at me, and I don't like that at all. "What the fuck are ya'll looking at?" I scream again making sure everyone heard me.

They then looked away and continued their pointless lives of being ratchet and disgusting. I then looked back at Nova and we just started flat out laughing our asses off. "Yo, ya mad dumb. Why you always gotta be mad crazy?" She asked me honestly, but I didn't know.

"I don't know but it's better than being like one of the ratchets."

"That's so true, I'd never want to be like them; that's just dirty." Nova agreed it is true; most of the people we're surrounded by are ghetto kids with bad personalities who don't know how to read or keep their legs closed. We live in a predominately poor town that's small enough for everyone to know you but not care to talk to you.

"I'm just so ready to leave; I can only wish that something magical would happen to me," I said really exaggerating it a bit. But it is true I really do want something magical and amazing to happen to me. I feel different; I'm not like other people. Other than the fact that I like boys: I like magic. I feel like I belong to another world full of powerful creatures, witches, and so much more.

"Dude, calm down, these people are not going to ruin our fun, we could give two fucks about them anyway." Nova is so right, her advice has never steered me wrong.

We continued walking down the hall until we made it to Nova's class, it was finally eighth period. That just means ninth is not too far away.

"Alright girl I gotta go, I'll see you later."

"Kk byez!" Nova replied, exaggerating the bye for no apparent reason.

I started walking down the hallway to my class when I had a strange feeling come over me: it felt as if a big weight was being put onto my body and was crushing me. As I was feeling this, the lights in the hallway started to flicker, almost like the energy was being drained from them. After a minute, they completely shut off and I was surrounded by complete darkness.

I also noticed that I was completely alone, and even if I wanted to scream for help I couldn't because I could feel my throat slowly tighten and constrict my vocal cords. I had to clench my throat from the fear of losing air, but it was a useless attempt as I already was. My knees gave in as the pressure I was feeling on my body was too much for me to handle.

I collapsed on the floor due to my excessive hyperventilating and heavy amounts of weight pulling me down. Then as my body collided with the floor, a huge energy traveled through my body and came up through my eyes causing them to burn. The feeling was as if someone was pouring acid on my face. I was almost at the point of passing out due to the lack of air to my brain and constant pain, but as I was about to let the darkness take me it all stopped.

Just like that, it was over the lights on, my body feeling lighter, my throat and breathing fine and my eyes weren't burning at all.

I got up off the floor and looked around to check for anyone in sight but there wasn't anybody around, not even a janitor. I quickly got up and situated myself and picked up my bag off the floor. Somehow during my encounter with death, the bell must have rung because I was getting a feeling that I was late.

The walk to my class wasn't as bad as the events that had just occurred but it wasn't better. The walk had me thinking about what that was that just happened to me and if I am ok. It also got me thinking about my mental state of mind. I don't feel mentally ill but that could just by my insanity speaking for itself.

When I finally made it to my class I was indeed late but that was the least of my worries because I'm always on time to my classes so the teacher never questions me like other kids who come constantly late: for no other reason besides them just being ratchet.

"I'm sorry that I'm late , but I was having an asthma attack so it took me a while to get here." I half-lied to her, I mean I kind of did have an asthma attack but without the asthma part because I don't have asthma. Either way, it's still valid.

"That's fine, are you alright?" She asked her voice sounding rushed and panicked.

"Yes , it was just a minor attack. I'm fine I assure you." I responded though I did feel guilty that I was lying to her. was a nice teacher so I didn't have any problems with her.

"Alright then here take the classwork for now and take it easy, ok."

"Ok thank you," I said as I walked to my seat in the front of the room. Hey, what can I say if I don't sit in the front then the stupid ratchet kids think that they can talk to me. And I don't want that.

As I turned to walk around, I saw all the other "people", if that's what I should call them, look at me. Most of them gave me dirty looks; some gave me looks of pity or disgust. I don't know why but people just don't like me.

As I sat down the girl next to me raised her hand and said "Um…excuse me , I don't think it's fair that you give someone like him special treatment for being late without a pass. When I'm late without a pass you always chew me up and give me grief about it."

Of course, Iyanna had to say something, she always feels like she has to give her input on everything.

"Excuse you bitch, ain't nobody asks for you to speak!" I snapped at her, she was the last person I needed shit from today. There was an audible round of "ohs" coming from the other students after I had spoken.

"Everyone quiet down. Iyanna, look what you started," said. "Me?! Did you hear what he said, why don't you say anything to him?" Iyanna yelled.

"Because she likes me that's why." I deadpanned, but in all honesty, it was true did like me more than all the other kids because unlike them I wasn't annoying, dirty, lazy, or ratchet and I actually listened.

"Quinine!" yelled giving me a looked that said not to say that. But it just made me laugh.

"Oh come on Miss, you know it's true."

"Shut the fuck up Quinine, no one even likes you," Iyanna spoke again, why? I will never know.

"Well, I rather people not like me than be a fake bitch with a four-head the size of a flat screen TV like you," I yelled as she was really getting on my nerves.

"Fuck you! You faggot." She screamed at that moment I was done I didn't care what I said or what happened to her.

"Iyanna that's enough, be quiet or I'm writing you a referral," yelled but it wouldn't help.

"Fuck you, bitch, **_Why don't you choke on it!"_**

The exact moment I said that I felt strange like I did something. My eyes stung a little and my voice sounded funny. It was deeper more commanding, it felt like it radiated a wave of power.

"Quinine, don't say that!" said.

Before I could even blink the sound of Iyanna choking was the only sound heard. The next thing I knew she was on the floor clutching her throat. Gasping for air.

"Oh my god, Iyanna! Someone go get the nurse." yelled.

After the incident with Iyanna, I was excused from my last class of the day and went home early.

I don't know what happened; I didn't actually want her to choke. How did she even choke anyway? The nurse said that her throat had closed due to swelling. But how is that possible?

The principle had questioned everyone in the class and they all said the same thing; that I did it.

The only problem was that all signs actually did point to me. But seeing as they had no real proof that I did it other than pure coincidence, they let me go.

I still can believe it actually happened though. It was totally bizarre-I felt different-definitely. The wave of power that emitted from me was new. And my voice was so commanding.

Maybe I did do it?

Maybe at that moment, I did want her to choke.

But how did I do it? Let me think-I remember yelling at her-then she called me a faggot. That's when I told her that I hope that she chokes.

Then it happened, it happened after I said it. That's it...I have to say something aloud for it to happen.

Hmm, I wonder what else I can do...

I wonder if I could...

Getting up from my bed I left my room to go get a glass of water. After getting the water, I came back to my room and sat it on my dresser in front of my bed.

"I can freeze anything I touch," I said but it didn't feel like before.

I took the glass of water in my hand and held it.

Nothing happened, it didn't even get cold.

Trying it again but this time, I'm going to really focus on what I'm saying. Putting the glass on my dresser, I began again.

"**_I can freeze anything I touch!"_** I shouted and this time, I felt it. That same feeling of power and command.

Ahh, my eyes...they're burning. Instantly my hands flew up to cover them and null the pain but it was useless.

Looking up, I saw my reflection in the mirror. My eyes were a vibrant color of green and smoke was rising from them.

Soon enough my eyes were back to normal and the burning sensation I felt had dissipated.

Now that I can think straight, I need to see if what I said actually worked.

Taking my right hand, I brought it to the cup and stuck my pointer finger in. Instantly the water started to freeze.

Hardening and expanding in the glass making an audible crackling sound.

Wow! I can't believe it worked.

This means I was right; my entire life I've felt like I was different and I was.

What does this mean? What am I? Do I just have these abilities or am I some sort of supernatural creature?

With this new revelation, I began to ponder it, sliding further back up my bed using my hands for support. But as soon as I touched my sheets ice started to form from my hands and travel out the length of the bed.

"Oh fuck!" I exclaimed as I slipped on the ice and fell off the bed. "I wish I could make this not hurt" I groaned.

I got up when I heard the sound of the front door being opened. Now I'm wondering if I should tell my father about my new discovery. What about Nova? I didn't even think about telling her…how will she take the news, I hope she'll be understanding. I'll tell her after I find out a little bit more about it myself.

Now if I tell my dad he may be able to shed some light on what is happening. I mean come on I have to tell him I nearly killed a girl today.

After giving it some thought, I decided to tell my dad what happened. Hopefully, he'll tell me something that will help me.

As I finished the battle in my head over whether or not if I should tell my father about my ability. I walked out of my room and into the living room where my dad was relaxing on the couch watching a football game after a long day at work.

He looked to be in a somewhat decent mood. So it was now or never. "Dad" I called out to him over the loudness of the TV. "I have something to tell you," I said as he looked at me but he made a face as he must not have heard me.

He then turned the TV off and spoke to me "Hey Que, what's up bud?"

"Dad…I have to tell you and show you something." I said kind of rushing a bit. "Yeah sure anything bud," He said without any restriction.

"Well…I have magical powers." I said quickly again. He looked dumbfounded and confused. "What?" He asked.

He must not have heard me or understood so I guess I have to show him. "Just watch," I said, looking at him with a pleading face. How am I going to get him to understand what I can do? Maybe if I do something so outrageous, he'll have to understand.

Focusing really hard, I looked at my hand and said: "**_My hand is made of glass._**"

Instantly my hand started changing from flesh and bone to clear glass. Starting at my fingers and then traveling down my hand stopping at my wrist. It felt weird…it was still my hand and I could still move it but there was a slight disconnect. Almost as if it wasn't a part of my body anymore.

While pondering that, I almost didn't notice my eyes change again. The same burning feeling returned but it wasn't as bad as it was before. It still hurt like hell but it was bearable.

After that settled I looked up to see my father looking…looking…well, I can't really explain how he looked, he just looked different. It's like he was in shock but had a sudden realization at the same time.

Stunned and worried with a hint of actualization.

"Dad, are you ok?" I asked but he didn't respond. "Dad…Dad…what's wrong? Answer me"

"Quinine…what…what did you just do?" He asked still in disbelief.

"I don't know. I just say things and they happen. I sort of just found out about this today." I said frantic and rushed.

"And all this time, I thought my grandfather was just crazy," He said randomly. This snapped him out of his trance.

"What do you mean? Dad, you're not making any sense." I said a little worried that I may have broken my father.

"Your great grandfather-the old bastard-always used to tell stories about our ancestors. He used to tell me about how we were related to John Willard, one of the only males known to be burned during the Salem witch trials. And he would say that every ten generations a male would be born with the ability to voice reality, meaning that everything he would say would become fact no matter what. I used to think that it was bullshit, like how can we be related to him if he was burned. But now I see that he was right and that he was telling the truth all along." He explained and after he said this I was just amazed.

I was at a loss for words; I mean that was a lot to take in. What does this mean for me? "So Dad what does any of that mean for me?" I asked voicing my thoughts.

"Quinine…you're a Witch!"


	2. Joining the Coven

Quinine…you're a Witch!

Quinine…you're a Witch!

Quinine…you're a Witch!

These words kept ringing through my head over and over. Me…a witch...how is that even possible. I mean, I always thought I was special but I didn't actually think it was true.

I can still remember everything that happened after my father told me that.

I stood there feeling lost and confused. Barely breathing, I couldn't even process what my dad was saying to me.

"Quinine...Quinine...QUININE?" He yelled while snapping in my face. I was so in shock that I couldn't even hear him. "Huh, yeah dad?"

His face looked angry and he seemed frustrated. It then softened a bit as he got up next to me. This is a lot to take in. He must understand that. "Listen, Quinine, you're special. You are the only male in generations born with these powers. There is no one else out there like you. That's why you need to stay safe." He said with a sullen look on his face.

I don't know why but I don't like that he said that. It gave me a bad feeling on the inside.

"Quinine, there is a place in New Orleans that my father told me about. Apparently, grandpa used to go on and on about it to him. It's a school, some sort of safe haven for witches. I'm sending you there for your safety and protection." He said without hesitation, I knew I didn't like the way he said that.

"You're sending me away, but why? I don't want to go…I don't want to leave you." As I said that I started inching away from him and accidentally bumped into the plant beside the T.V. When my glass hand touch one of the leaves, the whole plant started to freeze and ended up with large amounts of frost on it.

"Quinine stop! You need to learn control; I don't think you realize just how dangerous your powers are." He yelled stopping me from moving. He was really serious about sending me away. But knowing my father, he is only doing this because he doesn't know how to help me himself. So that means that this is the best option for me, at least for now.

"Ok, I'll go."

It's been four days since I had that talk with my father and since then I haven't been the same. Who am I, what am I, and how the hell can I do this? Stupid, I know, why am I asking rhetorical questions? I don't really have an answer for that. I'm still confused about all of this.

After the incident with the plant, it was reminded me to reverse the effects of my first two attempts to use my powers. It felt strange though like I was removing a part of me. I'm definitely going to need some time to get used to my new powers.

My powers, huh, it's kind of weird to think that I have powers. But the more I think about it the more it sounds cool. I have the ability to change reality anyway I want just by saying it aloud.

What can be better than that?

"Quinine?"

My name being called suddenly - startled me as I was lost in my thoughts. "Yeah, dad?" I replied back. "Can you come down here?"

I walked downstairs to meet my dad, he was in the living room as usual. I noticed there were several strange people that I've never seen before. They all were looking at me expectantly as if they were waiting for me to react or do something…extraordinary?

"Dad, what's going on? Who are these people?" Looking around, I started to get worried. I had a feeling what was going to happen but I wasn't ready for it.

I looked back at my dad, he sort of had this somber look on his face like he didn't want to do what he was doing but knew he had to, being that this was the only way to protect me. "Quinine, this is Quentin Fleming. He's one of the members of the Witches' Council. He's here to take you to the school." He said giving me an introduction to this mystery man.

"Hello Quinine, it's nice to meet you! I've heard a lot about you." He said with a cheery southern accent. "Goods things I hope?" "Very good things, you're special Quinine. More special than you know." He said still as cheery as before but more seriously.

"Quinine did you pack like I told you to?" My dad asked. "Yes, I did. My bags are right outside my door."

"Boys you heard him, go get the bags so we can be on our way," Quentin ordered, soon enough these strange men with pale skin and blonde hair walked in and rushed upstairs to get my bags. "So I guess this is goodbye," I said looking at my dad, I could tell by looking at his face that this was just as hard for him as it was for me.

"Yeah it is Quinine, so while you're gone I want you to promise me that you will stay safe. And don't abuse your powers. And remember that the reason you are there is to learn control." My dad said, he looked like he was in pain but I wasn't sure. The men who came with Quentin soon appeared from upstairs carrying all of my suitcases.

"It's time to go Quinine. Say your goodbyes and then come out to the car, I'll be waiting for you." Quentin said as he made his graceful exit.

I looked back at my dad trying to fight the hard urge to cry and mustered up enough restraint, to say bye. "I love you, dad." I choked out, as I went in to give him a hug.

"I love you too, be careful son."

"Bye dad," I said as we broke apart. With that, I walked to the door and out of the house giving my dad one last look before I closed it.

An hour later I was on a train heading towards New Orleans. Quentin was sitting in a group of seats to the right of me. His two albino bodyguards sat across from him.

I still can't believe I had to leave my dad. I still can't believe I'm a witch. All of this happened too fast for me to keep up. I wonder what the school I'm going to is like? Hopefully, I'm not the only student that goes there. Come to think of it I don't really know much about where it is I'm going.

Quentin would know a lot more about the school than I would. Maybe I should ask him about it? I looked over to where he was. He seemed to be in deep thought so I think it would be best to not bother him.

I went back to staring out the window and saw all the passing scenery. It reminded me of what was happening. Everything moving quickly and too fast for me to understand.

After a few minutes had gone by I started to think about all my unanswered questions again. Curiosity was starting to get the best of me and I soon found myself asking Quentin what he knew. "Sooo...can you tell me where we're going?"

Quentin then looked towards me with a soft smile on his face. "My dear boy you worry too much. All questions will be answered in due time." He said sounding all mystical and shit. But I wasn't buying it; there was no reason why he couldn't tell me something now.

"Well can you tell me something about the school then?"

Quentin smiled a bit and began to speak, "All you need to know is that it's a school for people like you, witches. The rest you'll learn while you're there."

I then scrunched my face in confusion and then in annoyance. What exactly does he mean by people like me? What is he not a witch too? Or am I just special? "What do you mean by people like me? I thought you were a witch too." I questioned a bit accusingly.

"No I am not, I'm a warlock, "He said. A warlock, what the hell is a warlock? I just found out that I was a witch four days ago, how the hell am I supposed to know what that is.

I looked back at Quentin with confusion written all over my face. He must have understood because he sighed and began to talk again. "Most males born today in the supernatural world are descendants of warlocks. Warlocks, like witches, were just another species of people who were able to use magic. They were typically known as evil and had powers more closely associated with demons."

A species of evil magic users, that doesn't sound that good to me. Wait-if Quentin is a Warlock wouldn't that make him evil too? "So are you evil too?" I asked cautiously, I don't really know what I could do if he is evil. What if he tries to hurt me.

"I was getting to that. Now, where was I-oh-because the lineage of Wiccan families don't possess males who inherit the gift, warlocks today have become synonymous with males witches? Some have adapted to that role and relinquished their evil ways; others stay hidden and use witches for their powers. This makes you, a living male witch, a rarity, and potentially a very powerful being." Quentin explained.

Me…a rarity? I find that hard to believe. I don't mean to sound pessimistic but how could I ever be a powerful being. "Ok so I get that you're not evil but what does that have to do with me being powerful?"

"Just because I'm not evil doesn't mean there aren't people out there who'll come after you and use you for what you can do." He warned, but his tone wasn't settling well with me. "So, what, that makes me a target now?" I asked frustrated at the fact that things kept happening to me that I couldn't control. I just would like a little heads up before the next thing happens.

Quentin's albinos then looked in my direction; they probably noticed my frustration and were checking to see if I would become hostile I guess. With a wave Quentin dismissed them and they went back to doing whatever it was that they were doing. "Yes and that's exactly why you're going to this school. Now don't worry so much dear, you'll give yourself wrinkles." Quentin said with that southern comfort clear in his voice.

It wasn't long before we made it to our stop in New Orleans. After I had talked to Quentin I went back to staring out the window. Honestly, I'm a little bit scared, I've never really been on my own. Now I have to fend for myself and worry about people trying to use me for something I don't even know how to control.

That's just my life, I guess.

After we all got off the train, I was quickly shuffled off to a black car. They put me in the back seat on the passenger side. Quentin sat in front of me while he let one of his guards drive. The other sat next to me.

I don't know, is it just me or are they really creepy? Anytime I look at either of them they just stare back at me with a blank expression; never saying a word, just watching me. I felt a chill run down my spine at the thought of it.

Soon enough the car slowed down as we pulled up to an old looking mansion. As I looked out the window I felt a strange connection to the place before me. When the car finally stopped, one of Quentin's guards got out and opened the car door for me.

I stepped out with a feeling of trepidation about what lies ahead of me. Slowly I started walking towards the entrance of the mansion. I stopped at the gate when I saw a sign that read "Miss Robichaux's Academy for exceptional young ladies."

Wait! This is an all-girls school! I didn't know that I would be the only boy going here. I mean, granted I don't normally get along with other boys but I at least expected a couple of guys to go here. Then again, I wouldn't be the only living male witch if they did.

While I was having an internal freakout, I barely noticed Quentin and one of his albinos walk over to me and place my bags down next to me. I briefly looked over to them when I calmed down. I only got a small nod from Quentin as he rang the doorbell for the gate.

I looked back over at the gate as it slowly crept open with a loud rusty screech. When I turned to look back at where Quentin was, he was gone. He was nowhere to be seen. Not even his guards where in sight almost like they had vanished from thin air.

I then took a moment to breathe as I turned forward and faced what was going to be my new home from now on.

Unfortunately, I can't stay outside forever so eventually, I grabbed my bags and started making my way to the front door. When I got there I was hesitant to open the door. I had this feeling that once I went in there my life was never going to be the same. Pushing that feeling aside, I placed my hand on the doorknob and turned it revealing that it was unlocked. I let myself inside seeing as it looked like no one was home.

I closed the door behind me after I had placed my many bags down on the floor. Right after I closed it, I got to take a good look at the inside of the mansion. I was inside a hallway that leads to a grand staircase upstairs. Before that were two archways that lead to what I'm guessing are a dining room and a living room.

The place seemed empty and I couldn't tell if anyone was here or not. "Hello…helloooo?" I called out, but I got nothing. I could almost faintly hear the sound of a T.V.

It sounded like the news. "The Louisiana campus is still in shock over the tragic bus crash last night," I heard the reporter say. A bus crash? That sounds awful. "Nine members of the fraternity Kappa Lambda Gamma were on board. Seven of the boys died on the scene; two were rushed to Truce Medical Center where they remain in critical condition." The reporter said, I then decided to follow in the direction of where I heard the T.V. "Officials will not confirm the identities of the deceased." I heard once more but then was left with only silence. Someone must have turned it off.

I stopped moving as I wasn't exactly sure which way to go. I stood there lost, standing in one place. But soon enough I began to hear the sounds of muffled voices. Taking that in stride, I went off in the direction I heard the voices.

After walking through the living room, I came upon a kitchen with people in it eating. Everyone seemed to be distracted as they were watching an altercation that was going on. It was between an older looking woman wearing a very expensive black outfit and a younger girl, probably one of the other students.

"Who are you?" She said to the older woman. The woman simply ignored her and went on with what she was saying. "You know I gotta hand it to you, a bus flip. That's not easy." The woman said in a very casual tone. Wait, a bus flip? Like the one that was on the news.

By now I had positioned myself behind the entrance to the kitchen, more in the corner so no one could really see me. I was a bit nervous and definitely not ready to introduce myself.

The women then continued to speak to the younger girl, "But you were a sloppy little witch bitch."

"Go to hell, you stupid hag." The younger girl replied as she began to walk away. The older women then shifted in her stance a bit as she raised her arm. The younger girl must have noticed as she then stopped and turned back to look at her. The women barely flicked her two fingers as she sent the girl flying across the room. I lightly gasped as the girl hit the wall hard and landed on the floor.

"Say that," one of the girls who was sitting at the breakfast table said in a mocking sense. That would have been funny to me if it wasn't for the fact that I just saw a girl get thrown across the room with minimal effort.

Not wanting to be involved with the situation further, I slowly backed away. As I was doing so I bumped into something making an audible sound emanate through the whole area. In an instant, everyone's eyes were on me.

The older looking women then yelled at me "Who the hell are you!?"


	3. My New Teachers

I was at a loss for words, my face stuck in a shocked expression with my mouth agape. I didn't know what to say. Taking a second to think, I decided not to do anything irrational. I then took some slow deep breaths, looked towards the woman, and spoke. "Hello, my name is Quinine, Quinine Luca," I said as calmly and polity as I could but on the inside, I was freaking out like hell. I held out my hand for the woman to shake but she only looked at it with a glare and then looked back at me.

"You have five seconds to tell me why the hell you're here before I do something worse than what I did to that girl back there," She said ominously almost like a threat.

Is it me or did this old bitch just threaten me? "Excuse me! I'm a new student." I said irked on my last nerve.

The woman stared at me harshly, cautiously eyeing me. "Now give me one good reason why I should believe you?" She said, her lips forming a thin straight line.

"I was brought here by Quentin Flemming, you know, a member of the witches council."

"What? How is that possible? This is a coven for witches and last time I checked males are only warlocks, unless…you're a male witch."

"Ding, ding, ding, you hit the nail on the head," I said sarcastically.

"But male witches haven't been around for centuries."

"Well then, I guess it's coming back in style."

"Well then, I guess you do belong here. Just know this: I've got my eyes on you." She said as she got really close to my face. I looked into her eyes and saw something strange. It was a mixture of anger and worry.

She then walked away from me and back to the kitchen. Apparently, we were so close to each other that no one else heard us, because the girls in the room looked confused, except for one.

I looked back at the old hag and noticed that she was putting her cigarette out on a stack of plates. Eww, gross, I hope I don't use that plate. "Now, I've read all your files. And you're never gonna become great women of our clan sitting around here at Hogwarts under the confused instruction of my daughter. We're going on a field trip," she said.

She has a daughter, how sad. What poor and unfortunate soul was unlucky enough to have her as a mother? Wait, we're going on a field trip. I just got here, where is it that we possibly have to go. The hag started to leave but stopped and spoke, "Jesus. Go change your clothes. Wear something...black." She then walked past me and out of the kitchen.

This woman is unbelievable, now she wants all of us to change just because she doesn't like what we're wearing. God, she is really making me not like her.

Good thing I was already wearing black though.

It wasn't long before the girls came back from their rooms dressed in all black outfits. I was standing by the door waiting to go when they all met up. The awkward silence was very noticeable as they tried not to stare at me. Maybe I should introduce myself, say hi and I don't know, maybe tell them my name. I couldn't help but stare at the floor. I feel slightly self-conscious in their presence. This is so hard, I was never good at meeting new people.

"So kid, are you a mental freak or a magical one like the rest of us?" I looked up at the sound of one of the girls' voice. It was the really skinny blonde one, she was wearing a long black dress and a black sunhat. She looked as if she was a widow going to a funeral in a movie. For a second I felt as though I had seen her before, but quickly waved it off. "Madison!" Another girl shrieked, this time it was a skinny brunette in a shorter picnic dress. I looked down and noticed she was wearing combat boots, ugh! She seems nice though.

"What bitch! We were all thinking it," the skinny blonde, whom I'm guessing is named Madison, responded with an annoyed glare at the other girl. "No we weren't, only you were," this time another girl spoke. She was short and had darker brown hair. Looking at her face I could tell that she was clearly different than the rest of the girls. I think she has Down's syndrome. "Oh shut it raggedy Ann," Madison said pointedly to the girl.

"Don't talk to her like that you blonde bimbo. Why don't you do yourself a favor and get a personality you wannabe Tara Reid knockoff." The voice came from another direction a little off from where we were standing, I looked in that direction and noticed another girl leaning against the wall with her arms crossed. She had dark skin and a vastly different body shape than Madison. I could tell that she's a bit rough around the edges. Her body language suggests that she isn't really interested in what's going on and that she's maybe a bit annoyed.

I take comfort in knowing that I'm not the only person of color here. I may not look like it but I am half African American and half Puerto Rican. So knowing that there's at least one person that I can relate too makes me feel a little more at ease.

I smiled to myself and then looked back at Madison who seemed to be having an internal titty attack. "Whatever precious," she said as she looked back and glared at the girl.

That's it, this bitch is really getting on my nerves now. "Why are you so rude?" I said in a sharp tone. Apparently, that got all of their attention because all of their heads snapped back to look at me so fast it seemed as if they got whiplash. "So it speaks," she said with a sarcastic edge.

"First of all my name's not "it". It's Quinine and I'm not a freak or a weirdo or whatever you want to call me. I'm just Quinine but I doubt someone as big of a bitch as you are would understand," I said in response to her sarcasm. My words must have gotten to her because the snarky grin on face soon fell and turned into a sour glare. Ha! Good for her, can't take what she dishes out.

"Hi I'm Nan," the short brunette in the pilgrim styled dress said. Then she walked over to me and held out her hand hoping for me to shake it.

"Um...hi I'm Quinine Luca. Nice to meet you, Nan," I said sheepishly as I grabbed her hand and shook it. I then turned my head in the direction of the girl in the combat boots wondering if she was going to introduce herself next. "Zoe Benson," she said when she noticed I was looking at her. The girl behind her then introduced herself next "Queenie," she said her name was.

That brought me back around to where this whole conversation began, the bitch who's name was probably Madison. "So I guess you saved the best for last. No surprise there. Madison Montgomery, movie star," she said with a smug grin plastered all over her face. Now I remember where I know her from. She's a hack of an actress. "Nice to meet you all," I said to be kind.

"Yeah I'm sure it's a real pleasure," Madison responded sarcastically. "Hey Madison, you want to know what my favorite movie of yours was?" I asked feigning genuine kindness. "Was it not all of them?" She asked with a narcissistic undertone. I couldn't help but roll my eyes at her response, she's so conceited. "No, it was the one where you played a psycho bitch that died at the end," I stated as I crossed my arms and smiled innocently.

For some strange reason unbeknownst to me, Madison must have not liked what I had said. Her face was scrunched up into a frown and she looked like she was having another titty attack. I burst out laughing at how much I got under her skin.

But before I knew it, she had raised her hand and flicked it to the side sending me flying into a wall. I let out an audible grunt as I made contact with it. The impact was so hard that I could barely move for a moment. The only thing I felt was a numbing sensation surge through my whole body.

I got up as fast as I could, and I was pissed. I've never had anyone put their hands on me, and I mean never! "You're gonna wish you hadn't done that," I said harshly glaring at Madison's face. "Oh, I'm so scared."

"Pain," I said.

Instantly Madison was on the floor screaming and writhing in pain. Her screams were loud and piercing, but I didn't care. "Stop it you bastard!" She yells between her cries of agony. "No, you feel pain, horrible, unimaginable pain." Madison's scream lasted for another minute until it was interrupted by the voice of someone I didn't want to see.

"Stop this insensate squabbling!" Fiona commanded as she came upon the scene. My eyes quickly shifted towards hers causing my focus on Madison to falter. Fiona eyed me suspiciously when she noticed Madison on the floor, who let out a gasp of air as the pain had subsided.

"We have important things to do, now come on," Fiona said as she opened the door and walked out of the house. Not before sending another glare in my direction. Meanwhile, Madison got up from the floor. She dusted herself off, fixed her hair, and picked up her hat that had fallen off her head. Madison turned to look at me and then left with an aggravated huff.

Nan then walked out with a smirk on her face, she probably was trying not to laugh. Zoe followed after with a worried look as she walked past me. And lastly, Queenie was leaving but stopped when she got to me. "Whatever it was that you just did was pretty damn cool. And trust me, I would have done the same thing. She deserved it," she said.

"Thanks, Queenie," I responded. She then walked out the door and I followed after her. But right as I was about to walk through, it shut right in my face. Fuckin' Madison. Or maybe it was the old bitch? Mental note; learn all of these bitches powers.

"Door open!" I shouted irritatedly. The door then swung out as if an explosion happened on the other side of it. I walked out aggravated at the pettiness of the situation. "My bad," Madison said with a sly grin. "Door close!" I shouted again as I glared at Madison. The door closed again as fast as the first, but the force was so strong that it caused some of the windows to break.

It wasn't long before we were walking down the street in what I think was the French Quarter. New Orleans is really beautiful, I hope that I get a chance to explore more of it while I'm here.

"Where are we going? It's too hot. My frickin' vagina is sweating." Madison said for no apparent reason. I really believe that this bitch just likes to hear herself talk, it's really annoying. Although I couldn't help the laugh that was trying to escape my mouth.

"To Popp's Fountain. A kind of holy place for our order. Back in the 1970s, Mary Oneida Toups led an alternative coven down here," the old hag answered. Man, I really need to find out what her name is.

Just then the word "Fiona" flashed in my head. Could that be her name? I don't know for sure but it's the only thing I got. It's better than calling her hag or old bitch.

"She and her sister witches would gather there proudly and publicly very much in the spirit of the times. But it was damaged during Katrina and the authorities used this as an excuse to declare this sacred space a safety hazard. It's been closed off ever since," Fiona continued.

"I don't understand. What are we supposed to do if we can't get in?" Zoe asked, a slightly worried expression on her face.

"Tear the walls down. When witches don't fight, we burn," Fiona stated forcefully. I nearly stop moving when she said that. Do people still burn witches? Is that something that I'm going to have to worry about? "This is seriously the worst field trip ever," Madison said interrupting my panicked thoughts.

"Each one of you has a unique gift but that's not nearly enough to be a real witch,"

"And you're a real witch?" Madison questioned.

"She's the Supreme," Nan added. What's a supreme?

"You know, that one heh, she's smarter than all of you put together," Fiona said contently. I still was unsure what a supreme was. What makes her so different from any other witch. Queenie's walking just ahead of me, maybe she knows. "Hey Queenie," I called trying to get her attention. "Hmm?"

"What was Nan talking about with the whole supreme thing? Isn't that an old singing group?"

"That's the Supremes, and no she wasn't talking about them. A Supreme is a witch in each generation who is known to embody multiple gifts maybe even all of them. Supposedly she's special, but I haven't seen it yet. At least that's what Cordelia said," she replied.

"Who?"

"Cordelia, she's the headmistress of the school. You'll probably meet her later,"

"Oh," I said. The conversation then came to a lull after that. It wasn't until I noticed the absence of Nan that I spoke again. "Hey, where's Nan?" I asked. Everyone stopped in their tracks. Fiona then turned around with a glower. The umbrella she held fell to the side of her, she was not happy.

We then backtracked looking for Nan in any place we could think. "Where could she be?" Zoe asked. "I don't even remember her leaving, she was right in front of me," Queenie said. We soon came upon an old house that looked like it was preserved. Fiona walked in with determination and immediately spotted Nan.

There apparently was a tour going on and Nan had unnoticeably blended in with the group. The tour guide was in the middle of saying something about the house when we got there. "The New Orleans Preservation Foundation is proud to present the haunted home tour of the notorious Madame LaLaurie. This very house, the center of New Orleans high society was also a place of abject horror," she said.

Zoe had walked up to Fiona, probably to protect Nan from her wrath. "You want me to get her?" She asked quietly. Fiona replied with a quick no as she walked up to the tour group. "Excuse me. You can't just barge in on the tour without purchasing a ticket," the guide said when she noticed us walk over.

Fiona was currently looking at Nan when she heard the woman. Fiona then turned in the direction of her with an unfazed looked on her face and said, "You're giving us a tour for free."

"Free. Of course," the guide replied as if she was in a trance. "The Code noir a decree that dictated the conditions of slavery did not exist on these grounds. It was replaced by the madame's own code of terror. And the torture she inflicted on her slaves would spawn 179 years of hauntings." The guide then started to walk out of the room directing everyone to follow her. Fiona for some reason went right along with the tour.

Everyone had left the room with the rest of the tour, except for Nan. She was still in the first room staring at the picture of that woman, Madame LaLaurie. The rest of the tour was walking back through the hall to go up the stairs.

"Wasn't this house owned by the guy in Face/Off?" Some girl a part of the tour group said. "Correct, the actor Nicolas Cage was a previous owner," the guide said.

By now we had reached the master bedroom where this woman apparently slept. "Madame LaLaurie was infamous for her vanity. She fought the rigors of age with a sacrament of expensive creams from Europe and something else far more exotic. The secret ingredient to the madame's beauty ritual was a poultice made from human pancreas." Damn, some people can't handle the fact that they're getting old.

Once we left the master bedroom we moved upstairs to what I assumed was the attic. "This is the infamous chamber of horrors. No flash photography, please," the guide objected.

"The attic where Madame LaLaurie inflicted heinous torture upon her slaves where she ultimately met her own demise." Walking through this attic gave me chills. Just knowing that innocent slaves were tortured here makes me feel horrible. There are so many cages and weapons in this one room; I wouldn't even begin to know what kind of a person could be able to do things like this. "Unbeknownst to Madame LaLaurie a slave she had brutally mutilated was Marie Laveau's lover and she came to exact her revenge. The potion inflicted its cruel justice, and she got what she richly deserved. But her body was never found. To this day, no one knows the final resting place of Madame LaLaurie," the guide said.

"Thank god someone did something about that crazy bitch," I said sullenly. I don't think anyone like that deserves to live. That woman was a monster.

When the tour was over, most of the other patrons were slowly starting to file out of the attic. The only people left in the disgusting torture chamber were me, Zoe, Queenie, and Madison. Quickly scanning the entire room, I discovered that our gracious bitch of a chaperone, Fiona, had left. "Hey, where's Fiona?" I asked the other girls with feigned interest.

"Oh, that's her name? I thought I was going to have to call her old bitch the whole time," Madison said and for once I actually agreed with her.

"I think she's with Nan," Zoe said. "And where's Nan?" I asked a bit annoyed. "Outside," Queenie said getting all of our attention. She had propped herself up against the corner of the window, her arms were crossed and she didn't look very pleased.

Slowly, we all converged by the window with Queenie. From this angle, we were able to see Fiona and Nan sitting on a stone bench, just across the street from the tour site. "I wonder what they're saying," Zoe asked. I was also wondering just exactly what they were chatting about. "Who cares, it's Nan, it can't be that important," Madison responded, walking away with a disinterested stride.

Zoe and Queenie soon followed after her also growing disinterested in what Fiona and Nan were talking about. I on the other was still curious. Maybe I could listen in on their little conversation. I turned back around to check and see if there was anybody still in the room. I was completely alone. I then took a deep breath and whispered: "I can hear their conversation."

And…

Nothing.

Once again, I took a deep breath and whispered: "I can hear their conversation." And soon enough I could pick up on what Fiona was saying to Nan.

"What do you hear?" Fiona asked very anxiously.

"The lady of the house," Nan responded, she was staring at the ground and she looked worried. What is she worried about? What does she mean by 'lady of the house'? "Quinine?" Queenie called startling me half to death. "Yeah," I answered.

"Are you coming? We're ready to leave," she said.

"Yeah, I'll be right there," I responded.

Looking back out the window I saw that Fiona and Nan had left. I'm still not sure about what they had said, but I'll get to the bottom of it soon enough.

It wasn't long before I made it back to the school. Although I did get a bit lost because everyone else had seemed to run off on their own. Regardless of that, I was able to find my way.

Walking in I was greeted with the sight of Fiona instructing some movers and arguing with another woman. "It's the second door on your left down the hall. Make sure you stack them vertically," Fiona instructed pointing in the direction the movers were to go. "I'm responsible for those girls. What if something had happened?" The woman said to Fiona who didn't seem to be paying attention. "Well, nothing did," Fiona responded.

The other woman didn't look happy and wasn't going to accept what Fiona said so easily. "Where's Zoe Benson?" The woman questioned looking pointedly at the older woman. "How would I know that?" Fiona answered. The audible honk of a car could be heard from outside. "That's my taxi. Here, darling. Make sure you tip them generously when they're done," Fiona said, walking over and handing some money to the other woman.

The woman took the money hesitantly, she seemed a bit perplexed. "Where are you going?" She asked as Fiona walked away. "Out. Don't wait up," Fiona stated as she walked my way glaring harshly when she noticed me. "I have half a mind to enchant the locks after you leave," the other woman called out to her. "Don't make me drop a house on you," Fiona said lastly as she walked out of the house. Hopefully, she won't come back, but I doubt that it will happen.

My attention then turned back to the woman standing by the stairs. She was fairly pretty and dressed in a white blouse and black slacks with a very long tan cardigan covering her. When she noticed me looking at her she perked up and began to introduce herself. "Oh hello, my name is Cordelia Foxx. You must be Quinine," she said as she walked over to me and held out her hand for me to shake. I would be lying if I said that I wasn't a bit suspicious about how she had known my name, but I'm sure there is a logical explanation for it. "Yes, I am. Nice to meet you, Miss Foxx," I said as I shook her hand kindly.

Although I still was curious as to how she seemed to be expecting me. "May I ask exactly how you knew that?" I ask skeptically. Cordelia smiled softly, "I was informed by the witch's council that you would be arriving today," she said, which made a lot of sense. I nodded my head in understanding prompting Cordelia to continue to speak.

"Welcome, I am the headmistress of Miss Robichaux's Academy for exceptional young ladies, although I think we'll be changing that name soon enough," she said with a light giggle. I let out a tiny chuckle as well remembering how I freaked out about the name before. "Now if you will follow me to my office there are some things that we need go over first and then I'll show you to your room," Cordelia said as she began to guide me to her office. I looked down at where I was standing hoping to see my bags from earlier only they weren't in the spot I had placed them before. "Oh and don't worry about your luggage, our butler Spaulding has already taken it to your room," she said when noticed me looking for my things.

After that, I quietly followed Cordelia to her office where we sat down and began to discuss a few things. She had pulled out a file and quickly scanned over it. "Ok, so Quinine can you tell me a bit about what happened the day you had the inciting incident at school?" Cordelia asked purposely.

Remembering that day was something I tried not to do. A lot happened and it just didn't end well for me, but I guess it could have been worse. "Well, it was like any other day really, horrible, not unlike the usual. But during the second to last period of the day, a strange event had occurred," I said retelling what had happened that day. Cordelia listened intently and it was hard for me to tell if she was surprised by what I had said.

"It sounds like that was quite an experience for you," she commented. "It was definitely something," I added.

"It's for a good reason though. You're special Quinine," she said intently.

"So I've heard," I said unenthusiastically. Cordelia looked at me unfazed, probably suspected that I would react this way.

"You have the power of supreme voice. A gift that allows you to create and command anything and everything and even bend reality by the sheer will of your mind and the power of your voice," she stated simply, leaving me speechless.

I had already known that I could voice reality but it sounds like there's more to it, much more to it. "Ok, so what does that mean for me?" I asked curiously.

"It means that you already have a prominent place in this coven. A gift like that makes you eligible for the role of the Elite," Cordelia said, emphasizing the word Elite.

"What exactly is an Elite? Is that anything like a Supreme?" I asked.

"I'm surprised that you know what a Supreme is," she said, a smile forming on her face. "I'm just full of surprises," I remarked as charmingly as I could. "But no, Supremes and Elites couldn't be any different. Not to mention the fact that Elites haven't been seen in over four centuries," Cordelia admitted putting a lot of things into perspective. "You are the first male witch to be seen since the 1600's. That was the reason why you were brought here. This coven is where you will learn to hone your gift and contribute to the survival of witches in more ways than you know," she continued.

It is in this moment that I realize that I am in way over my head. There are things that are far more great and complex than I understand. Now I am put smack dab in the middle of all of it, leaving me with the question of what I should do?

I could run, but I doubt I'll get far, or I could stay and embrace this new challenge that life has thrown in front of me. Yeah, I think that's what I'll do; see where it takes me. Who knows it could be fun.

"Wow…that's…quite a bomb to just drop on someone like that," I sighed trying to regain my composure. "Yes, I understand, but it was something that you needed to know,"

I took a second to promptly absorb all of the information I had just received. The feeling of exhaustion weighing over me was overwhelming. "You know I always thought that I was special, but I never knew just how special I was. Thank you, Ms. Foxx, …for all the information," I said kindly. "You're very welcome, and please call me Cordelia," she responded.

"Now if you don't mind, could you please show me to my room? I'm feeling quite drained," I said meekly, all I want right now is to take a long nap. Cordelia kindly agreed and escorted me to my room. Not far from her office on the first floor of the house were the stairs by the main entrance. Once upstairs we went to a room located at the end of the hall. On the way there Cordelia had explained to me that I would be getting a room with a single bed, as most of the other rooms have more than one bed in it so it could occupy more students.

As I was about to open the door to the room, Cordelia stopped me. "Quinine, this place is a school and a safe haven, but I want you to know that this place can also be home. If you want it to be," she said with compassion in her tone. I could tell that she really cared. Something also told that she was trying to make up for what she didn't get when she was my age. I wonder what happened.

"Thank you, Cordelia. I'll take that into consideration," I said with a slight smile. Cordelia smiled back as I opened the door to my room and stepped inside. It was a pretty basic room in appearance; it had a bed, a dresser, and a closet, nothing really special. It also had a private bathroom, which I was really thankful for, and the room was surprisingly big, for dorm type living anyway.

Right now I'm just glad I can finally lie down and relax. I haven't had the chance to take a break since I left home and on top of that I was starving, but I'll eat later. I then kicked off my shoes and plopped right onto the bed. Not long after did I get comfortable and drift off into a long-awaited slumber.


End file.
